Our resolution
by AyakiStory
Summary: Three steps closer; I reach out my hand for you. Two steps closer you held my hand. One step closer we intertwined it together. But those three words are really hard to say isn't it? For the sake of other people I must keep this selfish feeling of wanting you but knowing its useless attempt. (AkashiXFem!Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

WARNING **: AU and OOCness (Akashi XFEM!Kuroko )**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own kuroko no basket.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : What is this feeling?**

 _My name is Kuroko Tetsumi, first year student in High school. I have a sapphire color eyes with a teal color hair at a shoulder length. I had a sister who was two years older than me. She has long-length grey hair and extremely blank gaze than me. My sister and I had a very weak presence. I know it sound weird and nonsense but it actually truth. My mom told me that we got it from our late father. He died when I was first-year in middle school. I don't quite understand what she meant until I was four years old. It happened when I was playing hide and seek with my neighbor. His name is Ogiwara Shigehiro. He had chestnut color haired that shared the same color as his eyes. He was cheerful, friendly and very optimistic person. He had this deep passion toward basketball and he was the one who taught me about it._

 _Back then, I was hiding behind a big tree in my backyard. I don't know if that actually called hiding. But at that time Ogiwara-kun can't find me. He took so long I had wait for him for an hour. Even my parent started to worry and decided to help looking for me. I made my mind and decided to get out from my hiding place. I walked slowly to my father and tugged his coat as a signal that I'm right in front of him. The expression on my father face showed everything. He was happy that he found me in a good condition. Yet, I know that deep inside of him, he was worried sick about me. Even though, only I know that I was not missing in the first place? I was confused. Seriously, I was hiding behind the big tree all the time and they're clearly didn't see me there._

 _Was that my fault? I don't know the answer myself and since then I knew that I lack of presence.. I was known as the Phantom girl in the primary school. It was horrible. Most of the student can't sense my where about and they always scream their lungs out whenever they see me. Things became worst when Ogiwara-kun told me that his family going to move to another state. My heart broke into thousand pieces. I didn't attend school for a week because for me Ogiwara-kun was everything. He was my precious friend. My sister was really worried about me. She didn't attend school either just to comfort me. She's always by my side whenever I need here._

 _One day, my sister gave me Ogiwara-kun number. She said that she met with Ogiwara when she visited her friend in Kyoto. I was so happy that I can finally contact with him again. Not long after that, I started attend Junior high. We're separated. My sister entered one of the junior high in Kyoto while I entered school in Tokyo and my life was completely changed when I attended Seirin._

 _Many years have passed, the New Year came and I started attending Teiko High School in April._

"Teiko high school, I can't believe that mom really send me here." A certain tealette mumbled. A smile was formed all over her face as she stared at the big building before her. She took her phone from her bag and quickly typed a short thank you message to her mother.

"We're here Tetsumi-sama." The chauffeur announced.

"We're here already?" She tilted her head and putted her phone back on her bag. She looked at the window and her baby blue orbs widened in horror when she realize that the limousine that she was riding right now was stopped exactly in front of the school main gate. She quickly spoke "Mr. Hamada can you drop me by at the coffee shop there."

"But Tetsumi-sama, your mother told me to drop you at the main gate." He protested.

"No, please. I know I have a low presence but still this car would catch all the student attention. This is not a private school." The teal head pleaded. "Don't worry it's not that far. I can walk." She added.

"But Tetsumi-sama, I really respect your mother decision." The chauffeur said with a heavy heart.

"Mr. Hamada, Please. I really don't want people to mocking me on my first day of school. I want to make friends. I don't want to be like the old time. So, please understand."

The chauffeur took a deep breath before he nodded in agreement. "Okay, if you really insist I shall not object you." As he gave the teal a warm smiled.

"Thank you so much" She hugged the chauffeur tightly from his seat "I know that you're the only one that understand me" She slowly spoke.

"You're most welcome, Tetsumi-sama." He then made a turn and straightly went to the coffee shop that teal head suggested. The man began to worry when he realized that the coffee shop was pretty far from the school.

"Tetsumi-sama, are you sure you want me to drop you here?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure and don't worry I'll be just fine." She opened the door and went out.

"Okay." He smiled. "Tetsumi-sama, please call me when the school end. I'll come to pick you up."He added.

"I will and Mr. Hamada please uses my mom car instead of the limo. This is too much."

The man let out a soft laugh before he nodded and said "Okay. Tetsumi-sama. I'll be on my way now. Please excuse me. Take care and have a nice day."

"I will and please do be careful while driving." She smiled

"I can't be your personal chauffeur right now if I drive dangerously Tetsumi-sama" He laughed.

"Why yes Mr. Hamada. I'm just reminding you though." She smiled teasingly.

"I shall keep that in my mind then. So, see you soon Tetsumi-sama."

'Yes' She smiled at the man and gave a little wave before the car slowly disappeared from her sight.

The teal looked at his wristwatch and surprised to see that it was quarter passed seven in the morning. "It still early. I wonder what time that I got out from the house." She mumbled. "Maybe I'll get myself a coffee to boost."

* * *

 _The first time I lay my eyes on you, I felt like my heart was going to burst out. Is this what you call love at the first sight? I never thought that I, the almighty Akashi Seijuurou would fall in love with such a low presence person. Well, with the big baby blue orbs that cleared as sky and her emotionless expression that make me interested in her more. She never failed to impress me because she is one of the kinds. It's all started on the first of April._

7: 00 A.M in the morning, a certain red head was having his breakfast peacefully on his backyard. He took a bite of his sandwich as he swallowed it slowly. His name was Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Akashi had a small posture. His height was only 173 cm. He had spiky red hair and red crimson colored eyes. He was born from a rich family that possessed its own business. Akashi Corporation was also known as one the best businesses company in Japan. Being the only heir in the family, he had been trained and taught by his strict father Akashi Masaomi to be a successful young man. The only moral support that Akashi gets on that time is from his kind mother Akashi Shiori. However in his 5th year in elementary school, his mother died because of an illness._

 _After the dead of his mom, Akashi father had raised him even more strict than usual. This made Akashi stress out and try his hardest to keep up with his father expectation. Akashi was an excellent student in both academic and sport. He was also a former captain of the basketball back in his junior high._

The red-head man took the cup of teas and slowly sipped it as he enjoyed the fragrance. He closed his eyes to feel the wind bliss touched his skin. His peaceful breakfast—unfortunately—was ruined when a red Ferrari car coming in his backyard honking non-stop that annoyed the certain red-haired.

He rounded his eyes when a tall raven haired man get out from the car and walked in toward his direction with a smug smile on his face. For heaven sake, why did he have to meet up someone like him at this hour?

"What?" said the taller man.

"Shujo-san can't you follow this mansion rules?" He eyes travelled to look at the raven-haired guy as he gave the taller man a dark gaze. He mentally added to punish the older man.

"Rules are made to be broken my dear nephew."

"Yea true but not in here"

"Why is that?"

"Because I said so, my orders are absolute."

"Whatever"

"Whoever break the rule of an Akashi they deserve a punishment" Akashi took out a scissor from his pocket as he twirled it with his right hand.

The raven haired growled and put his hands on the red-head shoulder and said dramatically. "I'm your mother's only relative… do you really think you can order me around? I will do whatever I want. You can't order me Sei even if you want to you just can't. Not with me."

"I will double up your paper work"

"Or maybe not"

"Trice it"

"Noted"

Akashi sighed as he rested his chin on his palm. "What bring you here?" The red head rounded his eyes as he looked at the taller man beneath him.

The butler gesture the raven man a sit and pour him a cup of tea "I got a phone called from Masoumi straightly from Dubai. He asked me to send you to school" He answered the shorter man.

"Father did?" Akashi flinched as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yep, he's supposed to meet up with the school principle today. Since he's now at Dubai I will be his substitute." The taller man took the cup of tea on the table and blew it before he took a sip.

"I see." The red-haired mumbled.

"Come on, get ready I'm going to send you now."

Akashi took his bag and placed it on his shoulder. He followed the taller toward the car.

Akashi looked through the window as he rested his chin on his palm. He frowned when he see the speedometer keep on increasing. "Watch out your meter. We're not going out for racing."He hissed.

The tall man gave him an extremely annoying snore and pressed the pedal more. "This is Ferrari my dear nephew."

The red-head twitched. He can't believe that the man in his late twenty was acting childishly. He let out a deep groan before he decided to ignore the man beside him. He turned his head and looked back at the window like it was the most interesting to do.

The taller man took a glance at the passenger sit beside him only to see the red-haired reaction and a small laughed was escape from his mouth when he saw how annoyed the boy look.

A minute of silent the red-head finally decided to spoke. "Shujo-san, I want you to drop me at the coffee shop nearby the school."

"Why?" The taller man questioned.

"I promise to meet up with Shintaro."

"Okay."

With the Ferrari they're ridding, they arrive early then they expected. "Well, we're here" Nijimura quickly make a turn and parked the car near the coffee shop. Akashi was somewhat thrilled a bit when the car suddenly stopped. "Wow" He whistler. "Whose Limousine is that?" He raised his eyebrow. "Ah, I think there's might be another rich student in your school? Haha, you're not the only one Sei!"

Akashi ignored the taller man. He quickly opened the door and went out. "Thanks, you can park your car in the school building if you want."

 _'That guy... he's totally ignoring me'_ He sweat drop. "Ehem!" he pretended to clear his throat. "Ah,Okay. I will meet up with you later Sei!"

He gave the older man a light nod before he turned and walked toward the coffee shop.  
-

Akashi took a glance toward the black Limousine and raised his eyebrow. He was curious. Well, this is not a private school to begin with. There is no way someone from a noble or rich family would attend to this school (except for him) or maybe it's the owner of the coffee shop. No, no it can't be. Even if you're from a rich family you just can't simply afford this type of car. "Maybe it was the Principal car? The school was not that far?" He thought. "Should I take a look?"

He was in deep thought when he suddenly heard someone was calling his name. "Akashi?"The person called.

The red-head turned and gave a lower smiled. He knew this voice. "Sorry Shintaro, was you waiting for me?"

The green-head pissed. "I know you would be late. I just get here though and stop calling me by my first name nanodayo!"

"Ah, sorry sometime the changes make me confuse."

"Forget it. What is that you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we discuss about it inside. I'm not choosing this place just for fun."

"Sure."

Kuroko entered the coffee shop as she waited for the waiter to gesture her place to sit. She forgot that she has a lack of presence. None of the worker sees her. "Umm, excuse me" She spoke.

Kuroko voice was slow and soft for the waiter to hear her. They keep doing their work and one of the workers accidently bumped her. "A-Ahh!" she screamed. Kuroko lost her balance and fall from her knee. "Why is this always happen to me?" She whispered. She tried to pull herself up when a red boy came and near her. "Are you okay Miss?" He held out his hand.

"Akashi with who are you talking t –

The green-haired widened his eyes when he saw a tealette girl _. "I-IMPPOSIBLE!? How come I didn't see her? W-What a lack of presence" he hissed._

She looked up at the red-head in front of her and stunned as her blue orb widened in surprised. _"H-He sees me?" She stuttered._

 _BADUMP!_

 _'W-What is this feeling' Akashi thought as he felt something in his chest. He has been drowned by the teal sapphire eyes. He quickly snapped himself "_ Um, Miss?" he asked

 _H-He really sees me. I-I'm not dreaming am I?_ Kuroko grips her uniform at her chest. She was in denial.

Kuroko looked back at the red head and a soft smiled was formed all over her face. "I-I'm okay" She stutter and held his hand as the red head pulled her up. "T-Thank you"

 _'She's very light'_ he surprised. "You're welcome." He smiled _. 'She's beautiful. She is definitely my type and if you looked closely she looks like a live doll." He thought._

"H-How did y –

"You remind me of someone I used to know and that person also has a weak presence." He knew what Kuroko was going to ask so he cut her.

"I see" She lowered head and stared the floor for a sec before she lifted her head and looked back at the red head "It's pretty rude of you to cut people when they're still talking " She pouted.

"Akashi widened his eyes. He was surprised by the teal honesty and let out a small laughed. "How cute" He chuckled.

"Pardon?" _Am I imagining thing? He just called me cute._

"I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Akashi, we should be going now nanodayo!" The green head cut.

"I'm sorry, I should be going." Akashi looked at her uniform and smirked. "Hope to see you again at school"

"I'm sure we will" she muttered the last sentence.

* * *

 _Kuroko drank her favorite drink Ice vanilla macchiato as she walked toward the school. "Akashi-kun." She kept mumbled the red head name without she even realized. "He's quite handsome, not that tall and very mysterious. He got an aura of authority –_

 _She stopped walking and shook her head. "W-Why am I thinking about him!" She shouted. "W-Was I really happy when he saw me?" She covered her face with a book that she was carrying."Now I sound like a pervert" She could feel her cheek start burning._

 _THUD-_

"A-Ahh, n-no my coffee" She try to balance herself as she try to save her favorite drinks. "S-Safe.." She sighed.

"Sorry" A tanned man said as he craned his neck to his right. He blinked his eyes twice when he saw nothing.

"What's wrong Dai-chan?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I thought I bumped with someone" He scratched his head.

.

.

 _He didn't see me_

 _._

 _._

"Really? I didn't see anyone" The pinkette said. "Ah, maybe she/he was scared of you Dai-chan and run away"

"Stupid Satsuki! Why would they?"

"AHOMINE! I just told you the truth. Your face is scary HMPH!"

Kuroko looked at the tanned man and the pinkette. "They looked pretty close."She quickly finished up her drink and went to the main notice board.

Kuroko went to the notice board. She was looking for her name but couldn't see anything because of her height. "I can't see" she mumbled. "I guess I have to use my lack of presence to get through from all these people." She quickly sneaked in and before she knew it she has been pulled by the student to the front. "I made it." She quickly searched down the list.

KAGAMI TAIGA 1-B

KUROKO TETSUMI 1-B

"I was in class B same as Taiga" She mumbled. "I wonder where Taiga is..I hope he's not late for registration. He can be troublesome sometimes."

Kuroko looked back at the notice board "Maybe I can found his full name" The teal began to scroll the student name list again and search for a certain red head name. 'Akashi..Akashi' She mumbled. "Ah, found it."

XXXXXXXXX

AKASHI SEIJUUROU 1-A

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"Akashi Seijuurou. So, that's his name"_ She thought. _"Why did his name sounded so familiar?"_

 _'W-Wait'_ Kuroko stopped. Her face began to flush red. _"What is wrong with me!? Now I sound like a stalker!"_ She covered her face with her palm. _"N-No..it can't be..We just met"_ She whispered. _"A-Am I already attracted to him? I didn't even know him!?"_

"Kuroko?" The teal flinched when she felt someone holding her shoulder. She slowly turned to look at the certain someone and surprised to see the taller red head. He's not Akashi but he had the same hair color but even darker. His name is Kagami Taiga, the teal best friend back in Junior high. "T-Taiga?"

"It's really you!" he hugged the teallete.

"I-I can't b-breath Taiga..Please let go of me" She pleaded as she try catching up her breath.

"Oops, Sorry" He let go the small teal.

"H-How exactly did you found me? Usually you wouldn't see me." She titled her head and pout.

"I do. I just heard your voice when I was queuing the long line then I thought that you must use your misdirection to get through this student and I was right." He proudly said. "I heard you mumbling someone name and decided to approach you. It was quite scary because I didn't really see you. I just grab anything in front of me" he explained.

"…"

"Taiga do you know someone with the name Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Kuroko, everyone knew him. He is the only heir of Akashi Corporation"

"Why is someone like him attending public school?" She tilted her head in confusion. Her emotionless faced show nothing but her eyes was full of curiosity.

"I didn't quite sure myself" He scratched his head as faint blushed appear on his face. Kuroko was cute when she did the tilted the head thingy. "Oh, I just remember something!"

"What is it Taiga?"

"He is the former captain of Rakuzan team back in junior high."

"Rakuzan. Isn't that Chihiro Onee-Sama's school?" She whispered as she recalled what Akashi told her. _"You remind me of someone I used to know and that person also has a weak presence."_

 _"H-He know my sister.."_

"Kuroko is something wrong?"

"N-No, it's nothing let's go to the hall. There will be short speech from the principal and the club president." The teal grabbed the taller man hand and drag him toward the hall. "Let's join the basketball club Taiga!" The teal suggested.

"You know basketball is my life." He bluntly said.

"I know you basketball idiot! I just thought that maybe I could be the manager or something. I want to show them my special skill. Even though I am from a noble family, I don't want them to think that I am just a spoiled brat." Her blue orbs shining as clear as the sky.

"You know you kinda act like one sometimes"

"Bakagami!" She pouted as she stepped on his foot.

"Aww! Aww! Kuroko! I'm sorry I take it back!"

The teal chuckled. "Great! Now let go." She dragged the taller man to the hall. But one thing that she failed to see that a certain crimson red eyes are also watching her from a far.

"What's wrong Akashi?" the green head asked when he saw Akashi was holding his chest.

"Midorima, why am I feeling pain in here" He clutched his heart.

The green-head sighed as he cleared his throat. "I think you're jealous, Akashi." _I don't know you're that innocent Akashi. Is this the first time you fell in love?_

"Jealousy?" _I, Akashi Seijuurou, Is jealous of someone he barely knew. That's absurd. That boy must be her boyfriend._

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I think you're the only one who know the answer Akashi"

"Then, do you believe love at first sight?" _I don't have the right to be jealous in the first place. But it's not hurt to try right…?_

* * *

 **A/N:This is the first time I'm writing Akashi X fem!Kuroko fanfic. I'm really sorry for the OOCness and grammar mistake. English is not my main language. I don't know if I should continue this or what but I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Are you okay Miss?"

. _"H-He sees me?" She stuttered_

 _'W-What is this feeling' Akashi thought as he felt something in his chest._

. _"N-No..it can't be..We just met"_ She whispered. _"A-Am I already attracted to him? I didn't even know him!?"_

"Taiga do you know someone with the name Akashi Seijuurou?"

I think you're jealous, Akashi."

"Then, do you believe love at first sight?"

. . .

 **CHAPTER 2 : She's beyond my expectation**

The green-head widened his eyes in surprised. "W-Wait did Akashi just said about love at first sight? You got to be kidding me!" The green head scream on his thought. He never thought that Akashi Seijuurou would be interested in someone on his very first met. That never ever happen before so why now!? Midorima tried to open his mouth but the word just won't come out. A minute of silent he finally let go a small sighed before he pushed his spectacle. "I am not." He answered shortly. _"Oha-Asa said today horoscope Sagittarius would fall in love with Aquarius. Well, that girl must be Aquarius"_

"I thought you would say that." Akashi smirked. "Well, to be honest I have this mixed feeling ever since I met her. I could feel that my heart is beating faster than usual and my face would turn all red." He said with an amusing tone while clutching his shirt "Shintarou, she is different from the other girl that I have met before and her presences remind me a lot of Chihiro-san. If I recalled back from one of the book that I have read, it said it is one of the symptoms when you like someone." He crossed her arm. "Though, I still didn't know anything about love"

The green head sighed heavily while pushing his spectacle "I'm not a love expect or anything but I do understand what you are trying to say Akashi. Well, love is complicated and we can't justify it with words alone. I have suggestion for you nano-dayo"

Akashi gave the green head a question looked. "And what is that?"

"Ehem, I recommend you to read a few book of light novel. Well, there is a lot of romance genre and it is not that heavy and complicated to understand. Most of it, it's a bit cheesy and you know cliché and all that but I think it will help you at least to get a bit of idea about this love things nor?"

"Light novel eh?" The red head chuckled. _"She use to read that a lot though.."_ He nodded and gave a small smiled. "I will give it a try then" He smiled teasingly. Well, who have thought that Midorima would be helpful in this kind of situation? It's really weird. "But, it's looked like you have more experience than I do, don't you Shintaro?" He said curiously. "So, tell me. Who is this lucky girl that able to steal you iron heart? Not to mention your Tsundere side too, care to share?"

"W-What there is no one!" He began stuttered when he saw that sly smirked on the red demon face. _"He m-making that face again urgh!"_

"Shintarou, you can lie with other people but not with me. I can read you like an open book really."

Midorima took a few stepped backward from the red head. "W-What, even if I have one t-that's none of your business nano-dayo!" He protested.

"True, but can't you be a little honest with me Shintarou? We have known since in middle school you know" He chuckled.

"Of course I know! But that doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything about my personal life!" He blushed furiously.

"I won't bug about your personal life and please don't take thing to serious, you will get old fast" He teased.

"…." _I don't know why but he really started to annoy me somehow._

"By the way Shintarou" Akashi looked at the green-head right hand "I was wondering to ask you, is that bunny-plushy your lucky item for today?" The red head said while pointing at the taller megane left hand.

"Yes, Oha-Asa said today it's a good day for Cancer nano-dayo."

"I see. It suit you" Akashi gave a low smirked before he walked away. _"It was fun teasing him once in a while"_

The green-head blushed heavily. Akashi of all people also teased him about his lucky item. 'I thought he's not the same with the other I guess I am wrong.' He quickly gave him a slight glance as he raised his voiced "OI, AKASHI!"

Gotten into his nerve more when Akashi pretend to not to hear him and walked away. After being a good listener to Akashi he been treated like this. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

"Oh, I'm going to the school hall of course, I need times to prepare for my short speech." He stated.

"Huh, what speech?" The green head raised his eyebrows confusingly. "What are you saying? Aren't the senior who suppose to do it? We're first year?" He reminded him.

The red head let out a small chuckled. "The principal asked me too"

"W- What? Why would the –?!"

"I think, it's because I got a perfect score on the school entrance task."

"A-Ah, I see. That's not a surprised at all. Since, you always got a perfect score during middle school"

"Well, it is" The red head walked toward a small table and sat down. "Can you lend me a pen and paper? I need to do some preparation."

The green-head sighted and gave the red head what he wanted. "Akashi I don't really understand you sometime"

"Is that so? I thought you know all" He laughed again. It might sounded like a joke to other people but Midorima know exactly what the red head mean and when he sees Akashi narrowed his eyes it all make sense to him now it was not a joke.

"Shintaro you can go to the hall first and please do safe me a places to sit."

"Okay"

Shintarou POV.

I have known Akashi for about 3 years now since we're entering in a same middle school. Akashi is always an Emperor to everyone eyes. He got everything and well not exactly everything but almost and if you ever asked me what Akashi can't do? I can't even list a thing because there is none.

There is one big thing that I had realized he looked exactly like a puppet that followed his father order. I saw it with my own eyes when I stayed back at his mansion during my 2nd years.

 ** _Flashback._**

It was my first time going to his house/mansion and it was damn huge. When you walked at their main hall, you can see all kind of trophy that belongs to Akashi family but mostly it is belong to Seijuurou himself.

"Amazing" I blurted out and Akashi gave a small chuckled and said a short thanks.

I lowered my head in shame. "This is embarrassing" I mumbled. As, we kept on walking I see a big picture of a beautiful red haired woman in the wall that full of flowers around it. "So, beautiful is she your mother?" I gave him my curious looked.

"Yes.." I can hear a sad reply from him. "My mom died when I was in grade 5." He continued.

I widen my eyes again, I can't believe I have said something t-that would be sensitive for the red headed. "I'm sorry Akashi, I didn't know –

"It's okay Midorima."

"No, I am at fault." I bowed. I always taught that he's perfect but I am wrong..Akashi, he is actually suffering. He is lacked of love.

"Ah, Seijuurou you're back already"

Both Akashi and I turned toward the stern voices. Standing there was a man with a dark brown haired.

"Yes, father. I'm home" Akashi greeted his father.

"Look like we have a guest." His father raised his eyebrow;

Akashi looked at me and back to his father. "I will introduce you. This is my classmate and teammate, Midorima Shintaro."

"Nice to meet you Sir Akashi" I bowed.

"I see, so you're the son of the Midorima family. It nice to have you here but I have to excuse myself I need to have a private talk with my son. Come Seijuurou"

"Yes father." Akashi said and turned to look at me apologetic face. "I'm sorry Modorima, can you wait for me at the guest room. I'll be back as soon as I finished.

"Ah, I don't mind nano-dayo" That the only words that I managed to say at that moment. "Take your time Akashi"

He gave a small grin at me before he walked to the up stair with his father. I swore his father got a demanding aura around him exactly like Akashi when he is serious.

While waiting for Akashi to come back I busied myself by reading a book from the guest room. Almost all of it is about Business and Economic. "Ah, I don't think I'm able to read this kind of book" I sweat drop. I scrolled more and found one or two light novel. "This might do" I sat down and comfort myself and read it.

3 hour had passed and I'm started wondering when will Akashi finish? I did tell him to take his time but I didn't mean for this long nanodayo.

A knocked was heard "Shintaro, are you still here?"

"Yes" I quickly open the door. "How was it?" I asked.

"Looks like I got a pile of paper work to do~" He chuckled.

End flash back.

I _don't know if Akashi ever had a free time or maybe takes a two or three day rest from all his worked. His schedule was always packed. I wonder when you'll be able to have your own freedom Akashi_. I let out a heavy sighed.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan here!quickly!" A raven boy shouted and waved at me.

"You're loud Takao!" I raised my voice as I walked slowly to his side. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I saved you and Akashi a place" He said happily while patting a chair beside him. "Eh, where's Akashi?"

"He got something to do."

On the other side, Kuroko and Kagami walked to the school hall with their hands still holding each other grips. Well, not actually holding it more look like dragging to be exact. Standing at the entrance, a group of student council with a red badges around their arm welcoming the new freshman. "Welcome and please have a seat" They said in unison.

Both Kuroko and Kagami gave a light bow and a short thank you before they get in. "Well, not bad. I like the school already" Kagami praised. The moment they entered, the red head felt a deep gaze behind their back. Well, the gaze was actually for Kagami since Kuroko had a little presence it was impossible for them to see her.

The red-headed feel the tense and gulped amount of saliva down his throat. "Damn, what's wrong with this people?" He muttered. "Is not like I'm making any trouble or anything" He cursed under his breath.

Kuroko kept silence for a moment for the red head to cool down before she continue "I didn't blame them though, Taiga looks exactly like a delinquent" The teal mumbled.

"What! It can be helped I was born with this face." He groaned. "Back in state people usually said I am cool you know"

The teal chuckled. "Well, it's true. That's why people said don't judge a book by its cover and also it's the reason why I feel safer whenever I'm with you, Taiga" Her eyes soften. "Just ignore them, they are just stupid"

The red-head tighter their grips "I know Kuroko but it really started to piss me off though" He gave her a small pat on her head with his other hands. "I promise I will protect you" He mumbled.

The teal feel the red head warm on her head and gave a ghostly smile before she's pout. "S-Stop doing that Taiga I will get smaller and do you just said something Taiga? I can't really hear you. This hall is too noisy"

"N-No it's nothi–

Kagami jolted when he felt someone was grabbing his shoulder. He turned to his left and raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but with who's actually you're talking too?" A pretty blonde guy asked. He looked puzzle. _'I'm quite sure he talking with someone-ssu but I don't see anyone. M-Maybe he got a mental problem. Uwaaa, what am I going to do? I shouldn't ask him. AOMINEECHI! Help me-ssu'_

"Huh? I was talking with her" Kagami pointed at Kuroko.

The blonde follow the red-head finger and shocked to see a small teallete girl exactly in front of him.

'Hello' the teal greeted.

"EHHHHHH!" He screamed out loud. ' _W-What a lack of presence_ ' "S-Sorry I-I didn't see you. I thought that he was talking to himself" He stuttered and quickly apologized. 'I can't believe there is someone like her exist in this world!?'

"I am not, Idiot."

"Sorry"

"It's okay, ummm?" She tilted her head. "Mr?"

"Kise, Kise Ryota-ssu!" He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you" How come _they didn't know me? Did they leave under a rock or something?"_

Kuroko blink her baby blue orbs twice. _'Aren't he the famous top model? "_ Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Kise-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi and this big guy here is Kagami Taiga."

"What, did you just said K-Kuroko!?" The blond beamed "Then, you must be the daughter of the famaous actress!"

"Yes, I am and please lower your voice Kise-san you're making a scene."

"Uwaa, sorry-ssu!" He bowed. "Is just that it's weird for someone high status like you entered Teikou high." He leaned down and whispered.

"Well, I must say the same to you Kise-san. Why do you enter Teikou high?"

"So, you do know me" He sighed _'This girl is unbelievable, as expected a daughter of a famous actress."_

"Well, of course I do and Kise-san still doesn't answer my question."

"Ah, gomen Kurokocchi"

"Huh! what with the CCHI!?" Kagami growled.

"I added chi at the back of their name who I respect and to answer your question earlier Teiko high is one of the top school in Japan of course everyone would one their son or daughter to be in this school." Kise leaned closer "Even Akashi-chi entered this school" he whispered.

Kuroko tilted her head. _"He knew Akashi-kun..?"_

"When you said Akashi-chi do you mean Akashi Seijuurou?" Kagami raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Yes!"

"Ah, okay"

"Do kuroko-chi and Kagami-chi knew Akashi-chi too?" The blonde tilted his head and gave her a question looked.

"N-No I'm not we just met him this morning" She tugged her hair behind her ears. She can feel that her face getting hotter. _'Just mentioning about his name make me blush..Ahh!'_

"I see, Umm can I ask something?"

"What! Just spill it" Kagami said lazily.

"Are you guys a-a couple?"

"….."

"H-Huh No we're not! What make you think that!?" Kagami beamed with his face already turned red.

"Then why are you both holding hands!" Kise protested.

"W-WAIT WHAT!? Ahhh!" Kagami slowly let go of their hands. "W-Well I-I'm sorry Kuroko. I didn't –"

"It's okay. I don't mind" She smiled. "Oh, actually Taiga and I is a childhood friend. He is like my big brother to me."

Kise eyes sparkle when he heard her confession. "I see. Well, let's get going" he chirped. "Oh, Bye Kurokocchi~ the girl side is over there"

"So, I will go this way" Kagami started. "Bye"

"Bye" She chuckled and gave a little wave to that model. "Please safe me a seat behind you, if you arrive early at the class."

"I will, don't worry. See you at class." Kagami gave her a small pat on her head before he left and went to search a place to sit.

"Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi here! Sit beside me-ssu." The blonde patted the empty sit on his right.

Kagami frowned. " _Why must he be so loud?" He thought as he walked to the place._

"Shut up Kise! You're loud!" the tanned man on Kise left said as he gave him a slap on his back.

"Aominechhi, Hidoi-ssu! And that's hurt!"

"Another stupid guy" Kagami mumbled.

Kuroko slowly chose her places and sat down. The hall was half full since it's still early. She unzipped her bag and took out her cell phone. She looked at her phone and saw one new message. "Mom" She mumbled.

From: Mom

Subject: How's the school?

Text: You're welcome dear, I hope you like the school. I am quite busy at the moment. I will called you later when I done with the meeting. Love you dear and take care.

P/s: I met some handsome guys.

Her baby orbs saddened. "She's always busy" The teal mumbled. "And handsome guy? Seriously mom" She chuckled. " _Well, actually I met one too this morning. Okay, this is kind of funny_ "

Re: How's the school

Subject: XX

Text: Okay, Love you too and thanks again

P/s: I met one too hehe

Kuroko didn't realize that someone already sat beside her. She turned her phone after she gave a short reply to her mother and surprised with a new presence beside her "Pink. Ah, she's the girl from earlier."She thought.

 _I must make a first move_.

"Helllo" The teal greeted.

The girl turned around and blinked her eyes twice before she saw the teallete beside her. "Kyaaaa!" She screamed out loud. All the people in the hall turned toward the sound.

"Satsuki!" The tanned shouted and ran quickly to the girl side. "What's wrong!?" He asked while still panting. "Are you hurt!?"

The pinkette girl took a peek on her side and spotted a teallete girl who is looking downward. Her face was red as cherry. "W-What a lack of presence, she must be surprised when I scream." She thought. "A-Ah, I-I just see a cockroach"

"Oi, you got be kidding me.. it just a cockroach!" he sighed.

"G-Gomen Dai-chan, I'm okay now" The pinkette waved her hand back and forted. "I'm just shocked, sorry for making you worry"

"Never mind…" he said lazily as he scratched the back of his neck. "See yaa" The tanned guy slowly

"Bye" She mumbled and averted her eyes to the teal beside her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and I really surprised that you're sitting beside me." She apologized.

"N-No, it's okay and actually you the one who is sitting beside me though.." she said softly.

"I-Is that so..I didn't realize. Sorry"

"I don't mind..really, it has already happen many time. As you can see, I have a very lack of presences." She sighed slowly under her breath.

"Yea, I can see that..ahahaa" She laughed sheepishly "Ah, what your name? I am Momoi Satsuki. You can call me Momoi or Satsuki suit yourself."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsumi, it's a pleasure to meet you too"

"K-Kuroko!? T-That popular international actress"

"Ah, yea I-I'm her daughter"

"Oh m-my I can't believe it! Kuroko-san never said she have another beautiful daughter before. I only knew Chihiro-san since she's always in television commercial" She squeezed the teal girl cheeks.

"Thank you" Kuroko smiled. "I'm not really into the industry. I prefer being an author more."

"Awww, that to bad~ such a wasted, you're very pretty you know."Her voice trailed. "But, everyone has their own dream. Good luck, I'm supporting you Tetsu-chan"

 _"Attention to all Teiko first year student, the assembly going to start in about 10 minute please sit on your places accordingly thank you."_

"Look likes it about to start"

"Oh my, I didn't know that school orientation can be so boring. I thought it will be more fun since we're already in high school." The pinkette pouted. She took out her phone and scroll down her tweet. "I guess not"

"Well, it's not that bad."The teal reply as she flipped her book to another page.

The pinkette chuckled when she saw the teal girl already doing something else. She crossed both of her hands. "You know Tetsu-chan, you remind me a lot of Akashi-kun" She gave a ghostly smiled. "You guy kind of umm a like?"

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted her head. _'Did she mean Akashi Seijuurou?'_

"Un, Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. You know the one and only heir of an Akashi family. He is my friend back in middle school" She smiled. "Surprise right? Ahahaha. Oh look, that's him." The pinkette pointed at a certain red haired on the stage. "Why is he on the stage" The pinkette said confusedly.

The teallete, slowly turned her head at the pointed figure. "It's him.." She never once averted her eyes on him. " _He really is popular."_ Kuroko mumbled when she heard the girls keep on squealing when he started talking. Kuroko keep on focusing on the red haired and before she realized it, their gazed met.

"He…he really did sees me.." Kuroko heart pounded wildly. "B-But how?" She mumbled.

'Tetsu-chan?' The pinkette called but the she doesn't respond. Momoi waved her hand at the teal but still there's no answer. Momoi who was worried about the teal girls turned and looked at where Kuroko was looking. She surprised to see that a certain red head was looking at their direction. "Ahh~ I see" she chuckled. "Hmm, look like it's going to be fun~"

"A-o-m-i-n-e-cchi!" A certain blond haired shouted as he ran as fast as his feet could. "HELP ME-SSU!"

"Die Kise you're laud!" The tanned boy said lazily. "What do you want –Whaatttt!" The tanned raised his voice when he saw a group of girls chasing for the annoying blond boy. "Why the heck did you bring your stupid fans with you!" Aomine growled and quickly ran toward the corner and tried to find a place to hide or escaped.

"That's mean AOMINECHI! Wait for me-ssu!" The blond quickly fasten his steps.

"No waaayyy! Step aside idiot!"

A certain two toned red haired quickly make away when he saw the two idiot guy who's trying their best to escape from their fans. "What the heck with this people?" he growled in pissed. "This school is getting weirder and weirder..Ahhh why did I entered this school by the way? Kagami doubt himself for a sec before he remembered."Ah, yeah right because of Tetsumi…where is she?"

BUUMMPP

"Ah, sorry" Kagami quickly bowed and apologized.

"Watch where you're going next time or I'm going to crush you!" The tall titan warned.

Kagami face turned pale when he saw the tall guy beneath him "A-Ah hai, I'm really sorry" Kagami apologized again. He tried to run but his body was freeze.

"Atsushi, don't said like that"

"B-But Akachin." The titan turned to his back to the other red haired.

"It's not nice Atsushi, he already apologized right?" The red haired lectured the titan baby.

"B-But.."

"Learned you manner more Murasakibara"

"Shut up! Mido-chin. I don't want to hear that from you" he munched his chips as he gave the green haired a glared.

"W-What.." The green head pissed.

"Ahahahaaa! OMG that's funny" the brunette laughed hardly.

"TAKAOOO!"

Kagami who was denial, don't know what to do. He really confused on what just happen. At first he saw the blond and the tanned guy and the next after that he bumped into a tall purple haired titan and now appeared another three random guys.

"Taiga-kun? What are you doing here?" The teal greeted the taller man as she peeked from the random guy behind him and surprised to see the red haired guy that she desired to meet.

 **It's been a while since I update, I'm so sorry about that..I'm suffering from writer's block. Thanks for the review and favourite. I'm not going abandoning this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter ~Please stay tune :)  
** P/s: Sorry for the grammar mistake


End file.
